Asahina Host Club
by Jennifer1052
Summary: miwa is having hallucinations and is under tones of loan, now it is up to his son's to pay the installments but they must earn money. they decided to open a host club, having the looks its a piece of cake as asahina's are famous among ladies. a story having each brother having his own role to play as host, each chapter will contain different group of brother's as host. plus Drama
1. Establishment Of Business part 1

**HELLO GUYS I AM UP WITH MY NEW STORY. DO ENJOY AND TELL IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD OR DELETE A THING. THIS IDEA JUST POPPED UP IN MY MIND WHILE WAS SOAKING MYSELF IN BATH TUB, I RAN TO GET MY LAPTOP AND WROTE THIS CHAPTER RIGHT THERE. :D **

**CHAPTER#1: ESTABLISHMENT OF BUSINESS**

** (PART 1)**

The hall room of kuzuki hospital was occupied by asahina family. The hall room was total chaos as a group of handsome men were arguing public-ally not even a single one of them was ready to back off leaving ema and rintaru behind who were not the part of this argument. This was probably the worst fight brothers ever had so far.

People were gawking at them like hawks especially girls who were responding with "AAHHH" and "OUU'S" in favor of their favorite brother. despite this public commotion they were all determinant to prove their point until a shriek scream damaged their ear drums.

It was ema who had busted out in frustration, her goody composure all gone.

"STOP FIGHTING" she screamed.

Every single person was looking at her as if she had grown one extra head except for brothers who's head were down in shame.

"Sorry lady" kaname apologized, first time in forever he felt ashamed.

"yeah! sorry" yusuki was next.

"Gomen" subaru blushed.

"Gomensai, chi-chan" louis smiled despite the situation.

"Gomen ema-chan" ukyo,masaomi and natsume apologized in unison bowing their heads.

"So sorry ni-chan" wataru apologized when a tear slipped from his cheeks.

"why are you crying wataru-chan?" ema asked politely kneeling before him she placed her hand on wataru's cheek.

"i made big sister angry, i don't want ni-chan to get mad on me" wataru cried and embraced ema tightly hiding his face in her top.

"Aww... i am not mad at you, please don't cry wataru-chan after all i love you" ema comforted her little cutie.

"Really?" wataru beamed.

"yes" ema chuckled at his innocence.

"That means i won the conflict so I can marry ni-chan and we will play prince and princess forever" wataru was bouncing in joy.

everybody sweet dropped.

"wataru-chan you should not say such thing, it will embarrass ema-chan" masaomi lightly scolded.

wataru face fell but he apologized.

"I am sorry big sister i will not say it front of everyone again but we can play prince and princess or girlfriend boyfriend alone" wataru being the kid stated.

ema was blushing while witness girls giggled.

"wataru-chan" masaomi was mad now.

"don't even try, you can not win ema by scolding a child to let her go because she is mine" fuuto who was getting pissed off by poorly performed apology scene used his sharp tongue.

he bowed and took ema's hand performing a chaste kiss he used his most seductive voice

"I am sorry"

Number of girls fainted while others got nose bleed.

"Hold on chi..." there comes ema knight in shinning Armour.

"i will rescue you and kill this wolf" while everyone can hear was chi-chi-chi chi-chi-chiiiii

next minute fuuto was screaming in pain as a grey pet was ruining his idol face.

"What conflict?" rintaru asked, since they entered hall room it was first time that he had spoken.

every brother sweet dropped and hall room went cold, people were shivering while brothers were shivering in fear of ema's father or father-in-law of their dream.

"nothing we all wanted to protect ema so we formed a club whose purpose is to protect ema, we were competing who cares about ema the most" tsubaki was a good lair rinataru seem to buy that.

brothers exhaled the breath they were holding. it was first time in tsubaki's life that his brothers were satisfied about something that escaped through his mouth.

"But i must say i am the best knight so far" Tsubaki said while embracing ema from back.

"BANG" azusa smacked him hard on head before rintaru could burst in rage.

"SORRY for tsubaki being an idiot" azusa apologized for his twin to ema and rintaru.

"I am glad that ema got you all" rintaru stated. "i should check on miwa and don't fight try to settle things in peace" rintaru told after a short pause while moving away.

everyone nodded showing them selves as obedient to their soon to be or never to be father-in-law, rintaru left satisfied.

"we are glad too... to have young and beautiful imouto-chan among us" it was kaname's voice.

he placed his index finger under ema's chin and made her look straight in his eyes their faces too close. ema was blushing madly while kaname smirked.

few growls were heard from younger brothers side.

"Mother is having hallucinations due to high fever means she can not pay installments to her and rintaru's new project so we have to do something to overcome the chance of being bank rupt" there was a pause.

"let's sit and discuss the matter like civilized men and woman" ukyo added pointing towards ema. his voice was full of authority ema had never seen him dead serious before.

"and don't trouble ema-chan with your stupid charms" lori added to warn kaname before moving out from hall room to follow others.

**~back in miwa's room at hospital**

"WEEE... dinosaur is eating my donuts" miwa was clapping like some child when rintaru entered her room.

"Grand paa" with that she jumped and embraced rintaru.

it has been like this since fever got out of hands she has been hallucinating and according to docters it will take a while because she was bitten by a unique bee at the island she owns.

"Grand paa i want horse ridding" miwa pouted.

sighing rintaru stood up and obeyed his beloved wife.

"WEEE... shinsingumi here i come i will erase boku army" miwa cheered.

(a/n: upper line is indicating the anime/game/manga HAKUOUKI)

"OH NO... don't attack with rice balls" miwa sped and hid under the quail lying curled in ball shape on her bad.

"dear..." rintaru patted her head who was sad to see his lovely life in this state.

"don't move or the eagle will pick you... freeze" MIWA ORDERED.

Kami knows for how long rintaru was freezed but it was almost twilight now.

the door to miwa room opened revealing a maid with tray of food.

"HELP! there are alien up here! i don't want them to suck my brains and_OH! never mind you bought the food" miwa grinned, holding out her hands.

"gimme,gimme,gimme!"

rintaru sighed.

**~at hospitals cafeteria**

Alas they were seated around a round table at cafeteria which was in same lane of hospital. they all sat in age order but ema was sitting between her two best friends tsubaki and azusa. natsumi was little depressed for not sitting beside ema who was his girl friend secretly.

Juli was dozing off in loius lap before directing him to protect ema while he sleeps, after all they both were the only members of 'protect chi-chan club'.

"what business should we do to make money, any idea's" ukyo asked.

chaos was about get started when ukyo continued

"if so say one by one the one willing to place commotion shall leave" his voice was full of authority.

No matter he was second oldest son but still he was on the stage for heir of the family, as he always acted as one because no brother ever denied his decision or orders but he himself was not a bossy person because he was motherly figure to them.

"How about we open a karaoke?" tsubaki asked.

"YEAH but it won't work as long as we have that duckling like voice of yours" taunted fuuto.

"Shut up you brat, if you have a better idea then say so" snapped tsubaki highly irritated.

"Indeed I have... a theater, we could perform opera" fuuto smirked at his brilliant come back.

"fuuto-san but not all of us can do that" ema said polietly.

"YEAH i know you all are dumb" fuuto rolled his eyes.

"That's no way of speaking to ema, fuuto control your tongue or I have to do it for you" snapped natsumi protecting ema from his wolf brothers was now his part time job.

"Talk to my hand" fuuto rolled his eyes.

"we can open a salon" loius suggested to keep the atmosphere lite.

"loius-chan you can not suggest any idea's from your profession because others can't participate in it" replied ukyo in calm voice.

"how about a restaurant?" lori had finally spoken.

"now that's a good idea, some of us can cook and others can be the butlers, a butler restaurant will be quite famous" ukyo praised lori's idea.

"But you are not considering the key point kyo-san... COOK?... none of us can do that except for you and ema-chan" masaomi pointed the loose loop.

"yeah and we can't let you and ema-chan bear all the burden in kitchen" said yusuki.

"No its fine for me don't cancel the only good option we have just for my sake" ema said sheepishly.

"May be that's not the only good option we have" kaname spoke for first time since they entered the cafe.

"really"

"what"

"tell me"

"such a waste"

they were curious in their own way.

"A HOST CLUB" kaname said in three simple words.

side of their cafe fell in solemn silence. they seemed impressed by his idea while few smacked their head mentally for not coming up with an idea like that.

"Any one with an objection?" ukyo asked.

but all was quite.

"then it is settled starting from tomorrow we are gonna open our own host club and play as hosts" ukyo voice held finality.

kaname smirked.

**TODAY CHAPTER WAS A FILLER CHAPTER REAL STORY WILL BE STARTING FROM TOMORROW AND I WILL BE ASSIGNING THE CHARACTER TO EVERY HOST DO TELL ME I YOU WANT YOUR FAVORITE ASAHINA TO PLAY SPECIFIC ROLE AS A HOST. READXREVIEW.**

**MY OC IS GOING TO APPEAR TOMORROW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HILARIOUS I BET YOU ARE GONNA PEE IN YOUR PANTS :D OF COURSE THERE WILL BE ROMANCE TOO AFTER ALL WHAT ARE HOST'S FOR.**


	2. Establishment Of Business part 2

**HELLO GUYS I KNOW WHAT ARE YOU ALL THINKING, WHERE IS THE HOST CLUB WELL IT IS HERE, NOT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE I USED THESE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TO STABLE FEW THINGS AND FROM TOMORROW ITS GOING TO BE FULL BLAST. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY.**

**WE GOT SOME CRAZY NATSUME FAN SOME WHERE ON INTERNET I READ THIS COMMENT AND WAS LIKE LAUGHING MY ASS OFF, YOU GUYS SHOULD READ THIS TO, I HAVE COPY-PASTED THIS COMMENT FROM SOME RANDOM SITE.**

"NATSUME IS THE ONE THAT I LOVE ❤️ I LOVE NATSUME-KUN SO MUCH. HE'S MY LIFE. NATSUME BELONGS TO ME. EVERYTHING. HIS MIND, BODY, HEART AND SOUL BELONG TO ME. WE WILL BE MARRIED AND WILL HAVE A LOT OF LITTLE NATSUME. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM. I WILL DEFINITELY DIE WITHOUT HIM. HIS MY STRENGTH. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIS KISS. I WANT HIM, ALL OF HIM. SO, RATHER THAN WASTING HIS TIME LIKING CHII IT'S BETTER TO LOVE ME BECAUSE HE'S CERTAIN THAT I WILL LOVE HIM BACK. I WISH ON SEASON 2 THERE WILL BE NEW CHARACTER AND THE NAME WOULD BE MY NAME STEPHANIE OR ANNE OR SAKURA'S FINE BUT IF NOT I WISH YOU LUCK NOT TO BE HURTER BY CHII AND BE THE ONE FOR HER."

**THIS GIRLS NEEDS A DOCTOR DESPERATELY.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own brothers conflict, i am just a humble fan so please do not sue me.**

**CHAPTER#2: ESTABLISHMENT OF BUSINESS**

**(PART 2) **

_ 'you can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see'_

_ 'but'_

_ 'you can not close your heart to the things you don't want to feel'_

_ (JOHNNY DEPP)_

It was late and asahina had gone home leaving kaname to check on miwa time to time, it took loads of pleading to agree rintaru to go home and rest. kaname was leaning against the wall beside miwa's room who was having her cloths changes.

"You can go in, I am done" informed the nurse with confused face as the beauty of man against her stuck her head hard.

Kaname smirked at the uneasiness of poor lady and walked in.

"DADDY" miwa beamed.

Kaname jumped in shock, eyes wide and jaw dropped hitting the floor.

"Mother..." kaname breathed.

"Yes... where is mommy, daddy? and what about silvia and jhon?" miwa asked pecking side ways to find them.

"Jhon? Silvia?" kaname frowned in confusion.

"Yap... my oni-chan and imouto-chan, I wanna play with them where are they?" pouted miwa.

Kaname chuckled he moved towards his dear mother and patted her head

"Mommy will be here soon, don't worry".

miwa beamed and kaname smiled at the cute moment was not much longer as the door burst open revealing a bewild-ed girl with her hands on her knees, gasping for air.

"Mi-chan?" the girl managed under heavy breath.

Both the asahina's jumped at sudden act of intruder.

"Are you ok? mother told me... she was worried sick about you" the young girl in her early twenties closed the distance and caught miwa's hand in hers.

kaname frowned in confusion because he had never seen her before and he had no idea who she was.

"MOMMY" miwa bounced and embraced her like some five year old.

"**GAHHH**" the girl fell on her back in shock.

kaname barked a heavy laugh. He could not think of miwa pairing him up with such a beautiful girl, yes this intruder was indeed beautiful she had chocolate brown hair with hazel eyes shinning like orbs.

"What are you laughing at" ooooo the girl was mad.

"Nothing"

'at least she was the first woman around to get mad at him unlike others who were just falling for him at first sight and were ready to do everything and anything' he smirked at a inner thought while helping her up.

"Awww... mommy look beautiful in that black top don't you think daddy?" miwa asked innocently.

"Yes indeed mommy look beautiful in every thing" kaname replied mused by the girl's expression.

"What is this all mommy daddy thing about?" she demanded in rough tone.

"Miwa is hallucinating due to high fever and apparently she thinks I am her dad, you the mom and we have three kids silvia, jhon and miwa, aren't these names cute?" kaname teased.

"Having a son like you is pathetic" the beauty replied irritably. "We really need to talk" She had heard that miwa have 13 sons so she guessed him to be one of them.

"Ok... whatever you say" kaname agreed bowing while he turned his charms on.

"Wait... mommy don't go far with daddy, the yellow alien's will eat me before you get back from date" miwa seem frightened.

Kaname coughed to hide his chuckle.

"Ok... we will be back soon, sleep like a good girl then mommy will treat you with brownies" the girl kissed miwa's head.

"Yay... brownie's" she curled into a ball eyes shut tight and snoring artificially.

Kaname followed the girl to the same cafe he and his brothers were few hours ago, a teasing spark never leaving his eyes.

**~at cafe **

"Whats your name?" she blurted out her first question without even allowing him to settle himself in his seat properly.

"Kaname asahina, you can call me what ever you want" kaname flirted.

"My name's nobella and i would prefer you not to use some other name then nobella" her voice was guarded.

"Just Nobella?" kaname smirked a the straight forwardness of this out of world person.

"I am a foreigner" was enough to explain absently of honorifics.

"You seem to know mother well" it didn't sounded like a question.

"Yes... my mom is an old friend of hers, she is more like an aunt to me... my mom's name is nathalia may be mi-chan has mentioned before they are business partners too" nobella explain.

kaname mouth fell open and eyes narrowed he was thinking hard about something.

"Nobella banks? daughter of codey bank" kaname murmured.

Nobella nodded.

"Enough with my profile, now can we discuss how to handle these installment issues?" sarcasm was clear in her voice.

"Of-course i know, mom was worried sick about this... may be mi-chan hadn't mentioned but we are really close to her" nobella answered the unspoken question.

"A host club" nobela asked with a huge grin.

"Yes! me and my brothers decided, making women happy makes me happy" kaname answered with a wink.

Nobella just rolled her eyes while getting off her car, it was a beautiful day kaname had bought her home to meet his brothers and nobella was pretty enthusiastic about it, trying her best not to ruin her day by this idiotic monk.

"Aren't you afraid of visiting a house full of young boys?" kaname teased while stepping out of elevator on second floor the dining hall.

"Give me a break..." nobella fired back which was cut by a high pitched greeting.

"YEAH! ONI-CHAN IS BACK" a small boy with cute puppy face was bouncing on its way towards them, he stopped and observed nobella for few seconds then he screamed in joy.

"YEAH BIG BROTHER BOUGHT HIS GIRL FRIEND A REALLY PRETTY ONE"

There were so of boys at table having breakfast and all heads turned in their direction. nobella was flushed with embarrassment turning as red as apple.

"Gomen wataru's just a kid why don't you have a seat you must be feeling sour" masaomi being the innocent one blurted out.

It took minutes for his statement to sink in, face of every men at table had pink dust on their cheeks, It took more time for nobella to understand the thing masaomi meant that she had slept with kaname due to which her body will be feeling sour. masaomi was blushing madly at his stupid suggestion but not more then nobella who was purple like a cherry.

"I-AM-NOT-THIS-IDIOT'S-GIRL-FRIEND... MIWA'S MY AUNT AND I AM HERE TO HELP HER" nobella announced through clutched teeth shooting dagger like glares at kaname.

Kaname snickered.

Every thing went normal after that, they had break fast and they mixed up pretty well. Elder brothers had changed meaningful looks when they learned her sir name to which nobella frowned. she made a mental note to ask someone later about this as she was feeling that something is been kept secret from her.

"So basically he do nothing? such a waist" nobella sighed after learning that kaname was a monk and do nothing else.

brothers chuckled they seem to enjoy her bluntness.

"So what's the strategy of your club?" nobella asked wiping her mouth with tissue after finishing her share of break fast.

"Strategy?" yusuki asked confused.

"Every host club have its strategy to which they categorize their hosts in, the role they have to play considering their image inner and outer" explained a new comer, a lady in one piece.

She looked like some impressive business woman of highly associative company, her hair tied loose in a pony tale resting on her shoulder. Nobella turned to examine.

"Ohayo... welcome bella-chan" the women greeted warmly, despite her sharp features her voice was heavy.

nobella smiled and jumped up to shake hands she didn't wanna be rude.

"Nice to finally meet you" the lady stated.

"Nice to meet you too... by the way you have beautiful eyes mam" nobella couldn't stop herself to praise the beautiful eyes.

Chuckles were heard and few coughed to hide them.

"This lady is my oni-chan HIKARU ASAHINA, charming isn't he?" kaname mused as he saw nobella going paler and then flush in embarrassment.

"**Gomen, Gomensai**, my bad for being so in-observant" nobella was bowing and flattered by her actions.

"It's ok bella-chan you are really cute so all is forgotten" hikaru smiled mused.

nobella sweet dropped.

Without further delay they started discussing the role play and after a long argument they finally settled down on the following list.

NAME : CHARACTERISTICS : ROLE PLAY

UKYO : smart, sober and intelligent : _gentlemen_

MASAOMI : calm, innocent &amp; caring : _innocent/cute_

KANAME : cheeky,protective &amp; heart stealer : _ladies man_

HIKARU : brainy,composed &amp; femenine : _gender bender_

LOUIS : shy, innocent &amp; day dreamer : _softy_

NATSUMI : quite, mature &amp; protective : _mature_

TSUBAKI :cheeky,cheerful &amp; happy-go-lucky : _ cheeky_

AZUSA : composed, sad &amp; caring : _cool_

SUBARU : calm, quite and shy : _stoic/wild_

IORI : caring, sensitive &amp; calm : _princely_

YUSUKI : grumpy, shy &amp; friendly : _ friendly_

FUUTO : cheeky, blunt &amp; famous_ : little devil_

WATARU : sweat, cute &amp; childish_ : loli shota_

(A/N: ema would be working to prepare tea for their customers while nobella will be their manager)

Nobella has slept well in ema's room all day so she was fresh and active in the eve. Tsubaki and louis were deciding to visit miwa as kaname has dozed off after teasing nobella about weird name of their son to which she stepped hard on his foot making him wink in pain. finding nothing to do she tagged along the two to visit miwa.

"Mommy" miwa jumped from her bed and ran to embrace nobella who could hear the two snickering behind her.

Miwa attention was now diverted on them and she narrowed her eyes.

"Mommy are you cheating on daddy?" miwa asked with a frown.

"No mommy don't cheat on daddy" nobella answered too quickly making tsubaki grin evilly.

"Then they are not your boy friend's?" miwa asked for assurance.

nobella shook her head.

"Yeah so I can choose one for me... they are both cute which one should I chose?" miwa asked shifting her gaze from tsubaki to louis.

They both gulped.

"How about him, he is handsome and cheerful with lots of fun" nobella pointed towards tsubaki with a smirk on her face.

Tsubaki didn't get a chance to react as in next minute he was being dragged by miwa towards the bed.

"Hello boy friend let's sleep together and you can sing me to sleep" miwa said innocently and climbing in bed with his so-called-boyfriend.

"Hey you got pink marshmallows in your head, i like purple make them purple" miwa was mumbling on and on.

"I will get you for this" tsubaki shouted but nobella was already out walking towards the car with louis on her heals.

The drive was quite, louis was stealing glaces at her from time to time all the way home while driving which made nobella little self-conscious. The car came to stop at sun shine residence and nobella was struggling against the stubborn seat belt when a soft hand caught her waist and the owner of it hid his face in her hair embracing her in choking grip.

Nobella froze with shock, she thought of louis to be perfectly gentle, polite and non-pervert then what was this. she didn't like men touching her but she found comfort in this specific embrace. Nobella shook her head to keep such thoughts out but a smile slipped on her lips.

Letting her go he straightened himself.

"Gomensai bella-chan, you are so cute and irresistible" louis apologized with a cute smile.

Al-thought he hadn't meant in that way but nobella's heart skipped a beat.

'SHUT UP STUPID HEART' she scolded mentally.

Nobella smiled sheepishly and slide out from car. Louis caught a stand of her waist length hair and rubbed it against his lips.

"Tomorrow is the opening of our club can I do your hair?" loius asked innocently half dazed as usual.

Nobella sweet dropped.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY DEDICATED TO KANAME ASAHINA FAN'S AS OUR PERVERTED MONK GOT NOT MUCH FANFICS SO I FELT BAD FOR HIM.**

**PERSONALLY I HAVE SECRET CRUSH ON KANAME A.S.A.P ;P**

**HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER GUYS? WAS IT GOOD? BAD? OR BEARABLE? DO TELL ME THROUGH REVIEW, IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE. AND THANK YOU HARUKA-SENPAI FOR YOUR REVIEW I HAVE CONSIDERED YOUR OPINION TO WHICH I AM GRATEFUL. TODAY I CREATED A SHORT SCENE CONTAINING HIKARU JUST FOR YOU. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CONTAINING HOST CLUB SETIONS AND SO ON. :) ANASIKA-SAN THANKIO FOR PUSHING ME KEEP ON PUSHING AND I WILL KEEP ON UPDATING FAIR DEAL ;)**

**LOVE YOURSELF AND LOVE OTHERS.**

**GOOD NIGHT AND DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE.**


	3. The Show Case

**HELLO EVERYONE**

**I AM BACK AGAIN WITH MY SAME STUPID EXCUSE OF NO ACCESS TO INTERNET. ANYWAYS TODAY'S A BIG DAY AS TODAY IS THE OPENING OF OUR DEAR HOST CLUB SO FETCH A MUG OF COFFEE SOME SNACKS SITTING CROSS LEG-ED ON YOUR COUCH ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

**The riddles that are nice are all written by my sister like friend nightyrowentree.. who is also an awsome author.. please read her stories especially the one rose story... a fanfic of BROCON... she wrote excelent riddles and the riddles that you find childish 2 or 3 are my doing...I am terrible at writing riddles...**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE REMEMBERED TO DISCLAIM SO I DON'T OWN ANY THING NOT EVEN MY OWN PANTS. **

**CHAPTER#3: THE SHOW CASE**

_ ' I can not sing, dance or act; what else would I _

_ be but a talk show host'_

_ (david latterman)_

Miami Heights,

37-E,

Time street,

Tokyo.

The building holding two stories was rectangular build with big glass windows having elegant frames and was constructed using modern techniques. The place looked good for rich people who have so much time on their hands to kill.

Six to four white couch's were set around each coffee table, elegant hanging lights from high grey sealing was in contrast with white walls and tinted mirrors from windows. The place looked luxurious and high classed.

Beside all these settings there were half build walls adjusted carelessly in the hall room they were ten in number. Which was just confusing.

It was 7:00 in eve and the ground floor of miami heights was full and packed by young, beautiful and rich spoiled maidens wearing expensive outfits and often rolling their eyes if they caught the sight of some girl prettier then them. Tea was served and chatters were heard but one expression that was common on every face that was expression of anxious, anxious to see their hosts as this miami heights was now holding the big board out on front reading,

** 'ASAHINA HOST CLUB'**

An ominous thing happened and all the lights went out leaving ladies of great big hall panic in dark but a cool voice comforted them and suggested them to stay calm and be seated. The voice was so intense and sexy like a whisper that no women in hall had instincts to disobey it.

Soon the shouts died and the hall went quite. Right then stage which was set in middle burst into golden lights flowing like a river, floor of stage cracked and split in two and up came a rectangular glass show case full of orange colored smoke with nothing inside but dense colored fog fuming from its lose ends. Soft music was played in back ground lights went dim and the crowed roared in applause as they all knew that this was the start of something awesome.

A speaker spoke from smoked box in gentle voice.

_"I have blond hair but I ain't a foreigner,_

_I have green eyes but I ain't french,_

_I am quite tall but I ain't american,_

_I am old but I ain't the oldest,_

_I cook meals and you can eat them safely "_

The hall was in pin drop silence.

**"Who am I?".**

**"I am ukyo asahina".**

As soon as the riddle ended the front of show case fell open and in view came a specific blond in white polo shirt with matching waist court and black pants. The ladies clapped and cheered for ukyo who simple bowed and walked to stand with his back against one of the 10 walls but soon the applause died as the stage now revealed a new show case similar to previous one but with smoke of purple color.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This time the new speaker spoke whose voice was seductive.

_"I am not what I look,_

_I am not what I preach,_

_You may follow me for heaven but I will lead you to hell,_

_Your man is jealous of me but I am jealous of you,_

_ I won't invite you to come but you won't be able to leave,_

_I won't be your guy, I won't be your guard life is short babe so lets not go too far'_

Girls were gazed by this sexy voice and few realized whom it belong to.

**"I won't ask who am I because you all know I am kaname asahina".**

Kaname stepped out from the box wearing white polo shirt but with deep V neck exposing his collar bones. The applause this time was maddening as kaname stepped out winked at girls and stalked off towards the second wall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This time a show case had peach colored smoke.

_"I am a healer, _

_a harbor for my kin,_

_i am born under a Taurus' light am bewitched by you,_

_i am watching for i am envious when my brothers u have also insnared, _

_for i want to be the one to make you smile and laugh,_

_i am a fool in love"_

The ladies gave a round of applause as masaomi came in sight dressed identical to ukyo but with no waist court on.

**"Hello I am masaomi asahina"**

With that he stalked off towards ukyo and stood beside him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ladies eagerly waited for the next entry which soon appeared shut in show case with mahroon fog.

_"i am a wolf in sheep's cloak, _

_camouflage in to get information for that is what i do, _

_for i twist tales with my golden pen,_

_and u have caught my eye and my attention, _

_i would love to sate it,_

_would you let me have a taste at least, _

_for now"_

The applause was not too loud this time as most of the ladies were focusing on the show case waiting for it open, they so much wanted to see this mystery man.

**"I am a gender bender, Hikaru asahina"** he winked.

Hikaru was were stripped white shirt, slagged pants with a scarf around his neck and few girl can not control themselves to hold back the word 'cool' coming unconsciously out of their mouth. Hikaru went to the pair of his brother that were ukyo and masaomi and stood between them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now a show case was filled with fog of light blue in color a color which is considered cute among girls and so a soft voice echoed in host club.

_"A obscured past to most, _

_but i am always there like a star in the night, _

_and you the moon,_

_i am a Pisces full of patience and understanding,_

_i will always there to comfort you,_

_if only you saw what i truly want from you though,_

_i do not just want your friendship,_

_no,_

_i want to hold you to taste your lips, _

_but you do not see what secrets hide in my eyes,_

_so i shall wait and be your defender, _

_always loving you, _

_for i am devoted to you and only you"_

The girls were in awe as louis came in sight as he was so cute and comforting.

**"I can be anything for you as I am louis asahina"**

The girls were giving flying kisses at him so applause was less as there was more muaah, umwaaahhh. (A/N: don't mind the reaction of girls against louis as writer has written her personal act which is creepy but she really wanted to give flying kisses to louis :D ). Louis went to stand against one of the walls and he was wearing white shirt with scark like collar to go with long black pants.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next box was full of dark green smoke and a rather heavy voice was heard this time.

_"You think of me as a tough guy but in real I am not;_

_You think of me as strong but in real I need your support;_

_You think of me to be rude but in real I do this to hide my feeling for you;_

_I am close to you but You are closer to me;_

_You think of me to be heartless but my heart only beats for you;_

_You think of me to be complete in myself but I am uncompleted without you;_

_I may look mature and stiff but in real I can do all those crazy things for you that every girl expects from her boyfriend;_

_I may not be your prince but you are my princess"_

**"My names Subaru asahina"**

Tears started dripping from beautiful eyes and nose blowing sounds were heard but their applause didn't died for subaru until he went to his place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now a show case with pink fog appeared and a rather cheeky voice was heard.

_"I am the oldest of trip',_

_but I am the most childish of them all,_

_I like being playful with you but can be pushy at times,_

_I love my imouto-chan; _

_but its not an sibbling love,_

_me being an otaku and you being my 2D princess,_

_lets make love until the love of remise's,_

_I hold dear my twin but don't expect for lemons;_

_because my favorite are the strawberries that colored your lips,_

_I can embrace you; I can feed you; you can not out run me no matter what,_

_lets make this wonderful dream come real,_

_come to me and you need not to be fear,_

_you never know when I joke and when I not,_

_because I rest in heart not in mind"_

The girls were literally bouncing up and down in delight to see this cheeky person and then the curtain revealed the one and only

**"Tsubaki asahina" **

who stalked off to stand against the lonely wall; not before giving flying kisses to his fan girls.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now was the number of dark blue and a cool voice that give feeling of freshness and the mist after rain.

_"I am not the youngest,_

_I am not the oldest,_

_I am usually calm but can be forceful,_

_I don't care what people say about me because I don't even bother,_

_I care about my siblings but show is not me,_

_I may love you from side lines and you never know,_

_I love is unbroken; my love is so deep,_

_I will love you forever as long as I have this heart beat,_

_I don't demand; I don't ask,_

_I will make my way through the crowd to be yours and yours only"_

Maiden's were impressed by this strange cool voice and they so badly wanted to know who it belonged to so in view came

**"Azusa asahina"**

He was wearing white shirt, black pants and matching blazer with his usual glasses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next color was light green and husky voice was heard.

_"the independent one out of three,_

_always responsible,_

_but you my dearest have flipped my world upside-down,_

_i may seem stern at times but do not let that discourage you,_

_for i am patient and will wait for the day you let me love you in ways you did not know was possible,_

_and ohh how i can't wait for that day to come,_

_for i do not just want to love you no my dearest i want to consume you body and soul,_

_for you are the only woman who can bring me to my knees in just a glance my way,_

_so do not ever doubt my adoration and loyalty to you my dearest"_

The girls were going crazy as the show case opened and revealed a ginger lad in white shirt which was carelessly buttoned, a lose tie hanging around his neck and a burning stick pressed between his lips. Girls were on verge of fainting to see a guy like him.

**"Natsume ashaina"**

After introducing he stalked of to join tsubaki and azusa who were standing side by side.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Another show case came in view filled with grey smoke and charming voce spoke through it.

_"Bad luck has been following me like a shadow for a while now,_

_but here you come into my world like a light house in a dark storm over an angry ocean,_

_and in that meeting you have brought a light to my never ending sadness and self loathing, _

_so i present to you a iris for that is what i feel is the best way to describe how i feel for you, _

_i would risk everything for you, _

_my light"_

Girls were day dreaming after hearing such charming voice and a princely figure appeared wearing V shaped white shirt, black pants and white frilly tie that royalties use to wear in old days.

**"I am your prince; Iori asahina"**

With cheers and whistles from girls he went to stand next to kaname.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Red smoke was zooming out of the show case and a rather comforting voice was heard.

_"I have always been there, _

_wanting and waiting, _

_but never having,_

_i may not be the smartest, _

_but i try for you,_

_but i am one of the strongest, _

_so i can look out for you, _

_if only you saw me the way i see you,_

_i watch as my brothers slowly take away the woman i have always wanted,_

_but even if you choose them over me i will always be be there for, _

_you my dear heart"_

Girls from hinoda high cheered and clapped for this hot guy from their campus who was in in simple white dress shirt, black pants and a tie matching his hair.

**"Hello I am Yusuki asahina"**

He stalked off and went to stand against the lonely wall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Black smoke was spread on stage escaping from the shut show case and a melodious voice was heard.

_"I cause chaos in my wake, _

_it is odd that i love you, _

_and unfortunate,_

_i can not trick you like the others, _

_no! _

_i can not hurt you for that would be like hurting myself, _

_but ohh how i lust after you, _

_for i want you and only you,_

_rarely can i be with you but when i can i try my best to seduce you,_

_and how wrathful i get when others touch you or make you happy,_

_i want to be the only one to make you happy or touch you,_

_you are so innocent that it makes it hard not to devour you hole, _

_my lovely flower"_

The big hall was echoed with applause and crowd was going crazy to get a glimps of their favorite idol

**"Fuuto asahina"**

He was wearing white dress shirt, black pants, a purple waist court and a fansy hat on. Smirk was plastered on his face when he moved away to stand against yusuki who was going red in rage to see fuuto's fan following.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next show case was lively yellow in color and there were soap bubbles al over the stage. A cute childish voice was heard this time.

_"I may be young,_

_but i still have heart, _

_i may not understand everything i feel just yet,_

_but i do know i love you, _

_nope i adore you,_

_i can't wait to marry you,_

_to see you in a pretty white dress just like mama's, _

_the thought of it makes me so happy and exited for that day"_

The maddens were going awee and giving flying kisses to

**"Wataru asahina"**

Whose outfit was too cute as he was wearing white pants, white shirt, golden blazer with bunny stickers and U-chan clutched in his both went bouncing all the way to stand between yusuki and fuuto much to their annoyance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their job was over and they were finally beside their mothers bed. Wataru was cringing to masaomi's shoulder as he can't stand to see his mother in such state who was trying to kiss tsubaki as her new boyfriend.

"Daddy did you and mommy had a good date last night?" asked miwa with pure innocence.

Brothers head turned in kaname's direction and they were almost gawking at jennifer.

This entire thing was a job but it didn't sounded funny to any of the brothers I wonder why?

Rintaru had most serious face as he was holding his beloved wife's hand in his and praying to heavens to get her well real soon. miwa was finally asleep to which her children asked for leave, leaving Iori and ema to look after her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was three in the morning and Iori was looking down on the world's most beautiful face, which was Ema's. She was sleeping with her head on Iori's shoulder, totally unaware of the fact that her how her simple actions do such funny thing to Iori's heart.

Iori raise his hand while touching her angelic face with back of his fingers in loving way. It was then when a heart drowning screaming was heard.

"EHHHH, aliens aliens they are here to eat me" miwa screamed.

Ema jumped abruptly meeting floor with high thud.

"OUCH" ema cried.

Iori was startled but managed to offer ema a hand.

"You disgusting blue alien go away, TOM, JERRY, SPONGE BOB come and help me" miwa was calling for someone invisible to Iori and ema.

"Mom calm down please" ema tried to persuade her.

"Ehhh... who are you? Are you yuki from vampire knight?... then you must be zero kiryu" miwa stated pointing towards her children who were totally dumb founded.

"Nice to meet you sir, how is your hunter sessions going. I have heard this area has gone beyond rate of vampires" miwa was shaking hands with Iori with such proud as if shaking hands with president of united states of america.

**"We-are-not-zero-or-yuki"** said ema through clutched teeth as this was going insane. she can't stand to see miss. Miwa like this and her impact on rintaro's health.

"Ok then you two must be mister and misses Arthur Weasely" both the kids sweat dropped.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**sorry guys this chapter was left unfinished since decades... so sorry**


	4. Heaven and Hell

**YOLO!**

**I AM BACK WITH MY NEW CHAPTER GUYS... **

**I AM GOING TO START A SMALL COLUMN IN MY FANFIC'S TO SUGGEST FEW MANGA AND ANIME AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER.**

_**MANGA OF THE WEEK: **__**TAKE CARE OF MY CAT.**_

IT IS AN AWESOME MANGA, IT'S ART WORK IS FABULOUS HENCE ITS A MANHWA. THE STORY IS ABOUT THE ROMANCE BETWEEN A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL AND A PRINCE. THAT PRINCE IS ACTUALLY FROM CAT'S KINGDOM; HE AND HIS FAITHFULLS TRANSFORM INTO REALLY CUTE LITTLE CATS THAT YOU WANT TO PICK AND PACK IN YOUR BRA (LOL). BUT THERE IS A TWIST THE HEROIN HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE ELSE AND SHE IS ALLERGIC TO CATS. I BET YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DECIDE WHICH GUY IS MORE HANDSOME.

_**ANIME OF THE WEEK: **__**MIKAGURA HIGH SCHOOL SUIT.**_

IT IS ONE OF THE MOST AWSOME ANIME I HAVE SEEN SO FAR. ITS ALL COMEDY AND ACTION DESPITE THE BREATH TAKING GUYS IN IT THERE IS NO ROMANCE :( BUT ITS PLOT IS NEW AS ITS ABOUT A HIGH SCHOOL WHERE STUDENTS ARE DIVIDED IN CLUBS EACH CLUB HAVE THEIR OWN SPECIAL POWERS THROUGH WHICH THEY FIGHT BATTLES INSTEAD OF ATTEMPTING EXAMS. ONE MORE THING IF YOU SUPPORT GIRL X GIRL RELATIONS THEN THIS ANIME HOLDS PLENTY OF IT.

**I KNOW NOW YOU WANT TO MURDER ME BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING ON WITH MY STORY... SO BEFORE YOU STAIN YOUR HANDS RED I BETTER START IT FOR MY OWN SAKE...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BROTHER'S CONFLICT ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?**

**CHAPTER#4: HEAVEN AND HELL**

Nobella was lying with her back pressed against the wet grass as thousand of stars were sparkling up on her head, cool summer breeze making her hair go tangle, her eye's close and lips parted to make them more desirable.

She was so into the scene that she completely forgot about her surroundings which was the garden of sunrise residence. Nobella did not reacted when a boy with black hair, glasses and specific beauty mark under his left eye came to sit by her side.

"It so peaceful" nobella stated to no one in particular.

"Indeed it is" replied azusa is same soft tone gazing at her with strainge expressions.

Nobella opened her eyes slowly and gave a small smile in his direction.

"I always knew you were a sadist"stated nobella grinning while turning towards him and plopping her head on one of her arm.

Azusa chuckled.

"I am not the one lying all alone under the open sky" retorted azusa with teasing tone.

Now she showed row of perfect white teeth while grinning wider.

"Sometimes you ought to be the sadist despite your will" replied nobella staring in main doors direction which was at azusa's back.

Azusa observed her with his eyes slightly narrowed; probably trying to figure it out that what made this beauty the sadist?

"I know how it feels" azusa said after his unaccomplished attempts.

Azusa dropped his gaze to stare at his hands as he remembered his last quarrel with tsubaki; his half soul oversome anime role that tsubaki badly wanted and despite that he failed and azusa was assigned for the roll. It pains him to remember the look on tsubaki's face, the fight they had because he tossed the role away and how that made tsubaki even more upset and how tsubaki had threatened to cut ties with him if he did not accept the role.

Pain crossed azusa's face; sensing it nobella sat and put her hand on his. Azusa eye's shot up as he was dragged back from his pity party by her slightest touch. An unknown current went through their body making them shiver hard.

"You don't have to feel hurt regarding your miserable past because what done is done, But you can always hope for a happy future" comforted nobella in her soft whisper like voice.

It was amazing how azusa's nerves drop to zero despite the fact that nobella knew nothing about his problems but still she was able to lessen his pain. Soon his heart beat got loud; well loud enough for nobella to notice that a soft chuckle escaped her lips making azusa go all red. lying down again on her back she started watching star like before but this time their fingers laced together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey you fix those cushins, your mom's not gonna come and do that for you" shouted nobella as everything was getting on her nerves.

They were late, they were so late that they were still doing the arrangements and a minute two were just left for their customers to barge in.

Nobella turned sharp and bumped in someone, looking up she found the identical twins grinning down at her.

"Someone is workaholic today" stated tsubaki wincking.

"Yeah because that monk refused to get his big fat ass in the car because he thinks he would not be a gentleman any more if he lets me drive here with bare feet" Nobella rolled her eyes hugging a cushing closer to her chest.

"So what did he do then?" asked azusa with evil grin matching tsubaki's.

"Nothing he just got on his knees and offered me my sandles as if I am his freaky cinderella" ansered nobella showing her irritation while setting flowers in correct order of near by pot.

Then her cheeks went from pale to red and red to purple as she realized that she was not suppose to tell anyone as twins were now snickering behind her.

"What is it did bella told you some awesome story?" asked kaname walking towards them.

Time was not in nobella's favour and more over kaname had decided a nick for her 'BELLA'. Unable to control their laugh twins burst out laughing leaving kaname frown in confusion. Desperated to escape the scene nobella scanned around to find a way and here it was.

"Hey you the octopus head don't use so many red banners; it's not your dad honeymoon" raged nobella over some random worker.

The trio standing beside her swet dropped.

"Nobella-chan is energetic today" said an intruder.

Turning their heads they found yusuki looking in nobella direction.

"So you too have a crush on her yusuki-kun don't you?" teased tsubaki ruffling his younger brother's hair.

Yusuki went all red and purple like cherry's but not before shouting a loud "SHUT UP" at tsubaki's face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All was ready thanks to nobella and her crew afforts because it was thier duty to do the management. Nobella lined the brothers to check their costumes and make-up in case they need a final touch.

The theme today was of HEAVEN and HELL that meant the asahina's will be going with Angel and Demons costumes. They were divided in three group; five angels, five demons and three reapers.

Team angels contained Iori, Loius, Masaomi, Wataru and Ukyo as they have light personalities.

Team demons had Futto, Tsubaki, Kaname, Natsume and Hikaru; were all devilish.

While the reapers were Azusa, Subaru and Yusuki the neutral one, less talkative and all gloomy.

Angels were wearing white sleeveless gowns patched nears their shoulders with golden brouch, beautiful white wings, and soft eyes shimmered with glassy liquid. They looked so beautiful with soft smile spread across their face and the kind looks they were suppose to give; can took anyone's breath away.

Demons were the hot one's with horns on their head, multiple tattoos and artificial piercing on their ear lobs and brows. Few had deep neck black shirts with black slagges and several number of chains arround their neck while few with open shirt showing their smooth chest and a tattoo on their heart which was only kaname as he was dressed as demons king 'The satan' he was the hottes of five. Their eye color was replaced as red by putting lenses and their smirks and mischevious grin put more life in their evil character. Their black wings made them complete.

Reapers were much more sobber people with no wings nor black neither white. They had costume of their own as they were dressed in black body length gown having red lase, extra long sleeves, black cloak attached to hood that coveres half of their face, skull shaped chain, multiple gothic rings in their finger and a magnificient stick in their hand that can put any magical wand to shame. Their role was all stoic, silent and gloomy.

"EHH! natsume-san your shirt needs to be patched" cried ema as she spoted that natsume shirt was ripped from mid.

Nobella felt as if sky is going to fall on her because time was up and a line of customers was former out side the building of miami heights.

"I will get the customers seated you ema go and patch it up for him, boys follow me" nobella suggested, adviced and ordered all together.

Brothers were snickering behind her as a thought crossed their mind, what would happen if these two bossy people that is nobella and ukyo were to be married?

"Don't even think about it... I only like 3D cups" stated ukyo in dangerous tone sensing their line of thought.

Everybody blushed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Go to heaven for climate and hell for company my dear ladies" hikaru greeted the customers with his wolf smile gesturing towards the two side of room that were completely opposite.

Half of the hall was set as heaven with light blue theme, flowers, birds, soft elegant furniture pure white in color with artificial snow dropping in perfect order outside the window and to put more the ceiling was turned into snowy cloud like sky too close to look real. While the other side was themed with black and red color, paintings of beautiful vampires and demons hung on wall, light given with hundered of candles hanging in air half way to the ceiling which made this side a little dark, the furniture was golden in color made of iron while walls were from some old palace the one that are made up of mud colored rocks.

Girls went in awe as they observed their surrounding then they went all blank to see their host's dressed as angels and demons all lined up arround the entrance to take their guests away in their own world. The girls were all screaming like idiots with loud 'kya, kya, kya'.

A blondie was offered a hand by white haired demon tsubaki who took it gratefully. She was not overly whelmed like all those crazy girl, infact this blondie had a dense aura around her that say 'NO SHIT' to which tsubaki had no idea.

"Hell was full so I came to escort you myself princess" said tsubaki in most cheeky tone that he could manage.

This girl was aiming towards the heaven when this Otaku intrupted her.

"Let's see how long can you keep up" retorted the girl rudely.

Tsubaki accepted it as a challenge and he always love one.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A girl ran and knock straight in someone's chest, looking up she found natsumi with pink dust on his cheeks. The girl was shy, she tucked some loose hair behind her ear to distract herself from natsumi's gaze who was looking at her totally confused.

"Are you free? I mean could you and me.." she trailed off feeling no power to ask for this host aquintance.

Snicker was heard and it came out to be hikaru, frowning natsumi spun to face this customer and switched to his host mode.

"I call beautiful girl a devil because they make me wanna sin and every time they knocks, I can't help but let them in" said natsumi is seductive voice making a scene of romance between to mature people.

The shy girl went beat red on his words, she was pretty new to host thing and she was just willing to have a cup of tea but this guy just invited her to bed. May be his role is less mature then he was being right now.

Loud chuckle was heard from hikaru's side to which natsumi felt rage boiling in him but then he realized that may be he had gone too far. Blushing madly he decided to change the scene so he simply took her hand and lead her to near by table.

"Green tea is our best of all tea's" natsumi suggested taking a seat in front acting all mature but not a perverted one as he himself was little guilty of treating this girl in wrong way.

The girl switched to her happy-go-lucky mode and a bright smile crossed her face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As hikaru was snickering at natsumi he observed a girl hinding beside the refreshment table to spy on him. Hikaru gave an evil grin and acted to walk away but then again he turned abruptly and caught the girl in his arms before she could fall as she bumped quit hard into his back.

"I don't despise young women X young women" said hikaru with a smirk.

The girl's heart was beating in her ears as she had never seen such a beautiful and flattering lady before. Hikaru was disguised as female demon, long black hair, black wings, short shirt exposing his belly and slaggers with cuts on it. Lite black make-up covered his eye lids and lips to give him more feminine look. Hikaru was holding her in his arm like you hold a girl while dance in a ball.

"So if a devil asks you to dance you better say never, because a dance with a devil can last forever" stated hikaru while wincking and started moving left to right on beats of soft music.

"Are you a woman or...?" the girl could not force the word gay out loud.

Hikaru gave a evil grin.  
"May be I am more then you imagined me to be" answered hikaru with duel meanings.

The girl gulped and hikaru smirked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At heaven's side masaomi was standing near a window with a girl wear short pink dress by his were witnessing the artificial snow outside the window and they seem to get along well as they both held the same character old but cute. The girl was also a big fan of stuffed toys and miraculously a padistrian. Masaomi seem to enjoy his time with this 25 plus old lady but dressed in pink dress that had white fur on its end.

'Yap definately masa-ni's type' thought nobella who was serving tea at the near by table. The last thing she heard from masaomi's direction was his awkward logic of things.

"Kasumi-chan do you know that Snow flakes are kisses from heaven?" asked masaomi well it sounded more like a statement.

Kasumi's (the lady in pink dress) mouth fell open in astonishment like masaomi had told her some secret formula to make atomic bombs.

Nobella just rolled her eyes.

'CRASH'

And here nobella managed to bump quite hard in someone that the tray of sevearly expensive tea set slipped through her grip and about to hit the ground. Nobella knew how much that set costs so she just closed her eyes shut to wait for her personal hell to swallow her whole despite the fact that she herself was falling too.

Seconds passed but it never came the crash of tea set nor her butt hitting the floor. She peaked and found herself wrapped in arms of a beautiful angel with ash brown hair looking down at her with kind smile. Tearing her gaze away from loius she search for her tray that was now in Iori's hands who was kneeling on floor and caught it just in time.

"Are you alright nobella-san?" asked Iori in his usual soft voice.

"Ahh.. Yeah I guess" Nobella replied still dazzeled by her fall.

"Thankio both of you" Noballe thanked after a breath of releife.

"It's ok mi-chan we are always here for you" replied loius with heart melting smile.

Nobella's heart skipped a beat just then she remembered that she was still in loius arms.

"Thanks again for helping, you really are a kind person loius-san" said nobella getting herself free and trying very hard to supress her maroon blush.

"One can not wait for heaven above when he failed to creat it on earth" stated loius before moving away to his table where a group of girls were waiting for him.

"WOW! every one seem to through satires today... by the way what's yours?" asked nobella in cool voice while adjusting the tray back in her hands.

"Love is like heaven but it can hurt like hell" answered Iori with straight face.

Nobella swet dropped.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Well everyone is not as lucky as Ukyo-san because the customer he got to entertain tonight was non other than his own girl friend. He was over whelmed by the fact that he totally ignored his other customers and due to boredoom they went away.

Ukyo seemed out of character today as he was being extra cheesy on his girl friend.

Most cheeziest line that he could manage in his whole life was said today in here by him to his girlfriend.

"When I saw you for the first time I thanked God for introducing me to the most beautiful angel"

The girls around him cried and they were going crazy on his unusual mood.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wataru was whinning about the fact that their working hours were over and he could not enjoy sweat cake with beautiful ladies till tomorrow. It was quite hard to persuade the stubborn kid until ukyo scolded him and he backed away pouting like some five year old.

Reapers were standing at the exit to gracefully wave their customers off. Until a girl with red hair clinged to subaru's arm as if her life depend on it.

"I don't want to leave you subaru-kun, I can't wait to meet you tomorrow again let's get engaged after all we are a perfect match" cried the girl in stupid tone.

Subaru cheeks burned a little but the blush vanished when he heard natsumi's laugh. Rage over rulled embarassment.

"A match made in heaven can still give you hell on earth, good bye lady" with that he freed his arm to fly away towars his car before his second youngest brother or nobella can scold him on his rudeness.

Azusa was the nearest host to this girl and now it was his job to mend things up. He quickly caught the now furious girl's hand and performing a chaste kiss on her knuckles he turned his voice charms on.

"Good bye is not forever, Good bye is not the end, It simply means I will miss you until we meet again"

According to azusa girls were quite easy to be enchanted and indeed it was true in his case as the furious girl was now smiling and asked for her leave after giving azusa a wild random kisses on his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally the day was over and nobella was helping ema to clean out the left overs because ema was not quite herself today since she patched natsumi's shirt and nobella couldn't help but wonder what happened between the two? Nobella was done with her side of hall 'the hell' and now went to heaven in order to help more. She was getting rid of used tea cups when according to her the most annoying presence ever distracted her from her line of work.

She spun and found a smirking kaname still dressed in his costume. Noballe being suspessious raised a brow. sensing her question kaname moved forward and caught her in his arms like some doll.

"I wish there were visiting hours in heaven at night so I can make you experience all those wonderful things that I can" bring his lips near her nack kaname whispered softly.

This was so not something that nobella ever expected from that monk, his sensational voice and hot breath was doing funny things to her that her expresson twisted and re-twisted from anger to astonishment and then she got dazzel. She so much wanted to push this monk away but her words caught in her throat. Kaname chuckled as he noticed nobella shiver under him. His index finger was between the opening of her shirt's collar feeling more confident he slide his finger in which was practically right on her bra. Kaname pushed her little down still swinging her in his arms he motioned his lips near her's just inches away.

Nobella kept her eyes shut and spoke with all her might.

"Please don't" her words were just a whisper despite the amount of efforts they required.

Kaname observed her face closer for little longer with no evil smirk or a grin just a touch of soft smile hanging from the end of his lips. He kissed her forhead and setting nobella on her feet he let her go.

Surprise was written all over her face that kaname couldn't help per chuckle at her bewilded expression. Getting embaraced again she got angry.

"You-are-most-perverted-monk-ever" nobella said through her teeth.

'SPLASH'

dumping a glass of cold water on kaname's head she moved away stomping her foot hard on floor.

"I would never let you come near me at day let alone the nights" she screamed on her way out.

Kaname grinned as it was a hidden fact that tonight was his and nobella's duty to stay in hospital with miwa.

'Oh! tonight he's gonna have so much fun'

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

**YOU ALL MUST BE THINKING THAT I AM THE MOST CLUMSIEST PERSON ALIVE AS I AM BUMPING EVERYONE INTO EVERYONE IN TONIGHT'S CHAPTER AND ONE MORE THING I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR. GUYS I HAVE NO ACCESS TO MICROSOFT WORD RIGHT NOW SO LOGICALLY I DON'T HAVE A SPELL CHECKER WITH ME. DON'T GET FURIOUS IF YOU FIND TOO MANY SPELLING MISTAKES. I REALLY AM TIRED NOW AND ALL I NEED IS A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP NOT BEFORE A CUP OF HOT CHOCOLATE. **

**UGH! MY FINGERS ARE KILLING ME... THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER COMPOSED BEFORE. IT TOOK ME STRAIGHT THREE HOURS... NOW I WILL REALLY APRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS REVIEW FOR ME. IT ALL ABOUT HARD WORK ISN'T IT.**


End file.
